tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Niji Harada
Niji, known as Mew Spectral Galaxy around the colonies, is a curious, adventurous, and determined young Japanese woman in Galaxy Mew Mew. She came to her colony at the age of 15 and is 19 in the main story. Niji is the first of the five Galaxy Mews and the oldest of the group. About :First Appearance: Chapter 1 - "The First of Many" :Niji first came to her colony when she was fifteen. Since her parents were unable to make it to the ships with her in time during the Rush, she was forced to live alone for the four years between then and the beginning of Galaxy Mew Mew, trying her best to stay alive. Though she had a strong, kind heart, Niji ended up needing to steal her own supplies to survive, eventually so accustomed to doing so that she had her own system in place in order to get away with it. However, she only took what she needed from various stalls in the marketplace—nothing more. :When she wasn't scavenging for supplies, Niji had a job in the boiler rooms tending to the machinery alongside hordes of rough-mannered individuals with bad habits and loud mouths. While she remained conscious about her behavior and would treat people with respect if she knew they deserved it, she did adopt some attitudes and habits from her coworkers. At times, she would become snappy and stubborn against any authority she disagreed with due to the influence of her environment. :Whenever the workers took breaks, while everyone else would chatter idly and play old card games, Niji would go to one of the windows near her work space and look out to see Earth—her home. She longed to return there and often "wasted her time", as some would put it, wishing that things were better. :Niji lived on the colony working and surviving under difficult condition until she was nineteen years old. In this time, she had befriended some of the workers, including one named James who taught her how to play card games and even helped with her work (she struggled to maneuver some of the heavy machinery when younger and malnourished, so she was relatively weak at first). Becoming a Mew :One day, Niji began to look for some food to steal and found a nice little stall stocked with rather delectable goods that a hungry young lady could die for. She did her usual stealthy snatch-and-run routine, but was caught red-handed. Niji did not want to risk being branded a thief or imprisoned, so she tried to run away. Unfortunately, the officer who'd caught her was one step ahead of the young woman, so she was apprehended. :Akio, who had been wandering around the marketplace, thinking on where he could find a subject for his Mew Project, heard the commotion and checked it out. When he saw that Niji was in a bind, he immediately stepped in and fixed her problem by offering to trade the food she'd stolen for some jewelry he held in his pocket, taking full responsibility for her actions. The officer begrudgingly accepted this offer, releasing Niji, and walked away, leaving the two alone. Niji was thankful for this rescue and walked with Akio when he invited her to. :Akio brought Niji to the ship's laboratories, where she met Akio's closest friend, Alexander Knudsen, whom she also befriended. She was then introduced the Galactic Mew Project, being asked by Akio if she had ever thought of becoming a superhero before. Niji thought the idea ludicrous, something impossible or much too difficult to pull off, but felt that she had nothing to lose and ultimately let Akio transform her into a Galaxy Mew. :Niji was astonished, both by her transformation and that Akio's project worked. Brimming with power made her feel confident and strong, and Niji took to her new form rather quickly. Akio, pleased with the project's successful results, decided to test Niji's abilities and helped train Niji for a few weeks. As she trained, Niji grew stronger and stronger, mastering her Mew form and its power. Soon, she was ready to be sent to Earth to try battling a Chimera Anima. Alexander took her back to their home planet to search for a fight, where she encountered a scorpion Chimera Anima and struggled to beat it. Unfortunately, another Chimera Anima appeared during her battle. Alexander tried to prevent it from destroying the ship he and Niji came to the planet on by running away and forcing the creature to chase him, and was ultimately killed. :Because Niji was kept busy with the scorpion Chimera Anima, she was unable to protect Alexander. Losing him gave her the strength and anger needed to finally overcome and defeat her foe, and the project was deemed a success. However, Niji was devastated by her mistake and grieved at the loss of Alexander. Akio was equally horrified at the loss, but he took it as even more of a reason to fight the Chimera Anima and take back the planet Earth. Niji, although still upset, agreed, and was given the alias Mew Spectral Galaxy by Akio. He introduced Mew Spectral Galaxy to all the colonies via broadcast, and everyone suddenly had a hero to look up to. Niji then went on to continue eliminating the creatures on Earth and help Akio look for more people to join her team. Personality :Although Niji is bold and unyielding, she is still able to restrain herself, show kindness, and be maternal and compassionate when needed. She is realistic about many things and will take responsibility for others if she feels she has to. Niji is an excellent leader and can handle stressful and frightening situations well. :However, she can also be quite stubborn and become frenzied when pushed to her limit, such as when left powerless or flustered with difficult decisions. She also has the tendency to dwell on things like failure, sometimes pushing others away and trying to deal wiith things herself. Despite these aspects of her personality, Niji always does what she can for others, often giving up what she must if others can benefit from it. Mew Form White Wolf.jpg Spectral Light (AnnikaDoll).png Energy (AnnikaDoll).png :Niji has been infused with the DNA of a white wolf, fitting to her bold and courageous personality. As Mew Spectral Galaxy, Niji can control spectral light, fight with powerful energy, '''and harnesses the power of the '''galaxy. She fights with extreme roughness and can pack quite a punch. :Mew Spectral Galaxy's weapon is the Spectral Whip, which she uses to grab, lash, and destroy. Her specialized attack is Ribbon Spectral Divide. :Spoilers In [[Galaxy Mew Mew Chapter 12 - Accolade|'Chapter 12']], Mew Spectral Galaxy's attack is temporarily upgraded to Ribbon Galactic Divide with the aid of her team's energy, channeled by Mew Nebula using her own energy. It is essentially the same whipping attack, only its energy output is multiplied significantly to a point that it can defeat extremely powerful enemies or multiple enemies at once, and it has a far longer reach. Upon impact, the attack releases a bright spectrum of light. Although powerful, this attack is only ever used once. Relationships Akio Fujioka :Niji thinks of Akio as kind, smart, and sweet, and she often likes to drag him away from his work either to include him in group activities or just hang around him herself. They talk regularly about various things and get along quite well. Out of all the other characters, it is Akio that Niji spends the most time with, and they are often seen together by others. Niji constantly does her best to take care of Akio, knowing that he will readily do the same for her. It is implied that they may be romantically interested in one other. Hikari Yamamoto :Niji considers Hikari to be very kind and soft-hearted despite her fearful nature. She knows that even though Hikari can fight, she is still prone to being weakened by fear, or is simply hesitant to act. Since Niji knows her teammate is very young, she watches over her very closely and consoles her when she becomes afraid or discouraged. Niji's relationship with Hikari is much like that of a mother and daughter, but she never goes so far as to insult her by babying her. Chrysalis Müller :Niji considers Chrysalis a good friend and someone she can understand, since they're both more rough and outgoing. While Niji is motherly toward the younger Mews and gentler around Akio, she seems to adopt the toughened personality she acquired from her time working in the boiler rooms when around Chrysalis, because she knows she is just as hardheaded and stubborn as any of her old coworkers and it feels more natural to be that way around her. They hang around each other quite often, chatting or sparring, and will typically be seen fighting together in battles. Hotaru Kojima :Niji thinks that Hotaru can be a bit of a handful at times with her flaunting, loud and energetic personality, but otherwise shelters her like she does Hikari. She enjoys her company now and again and respects her role as a team member, never undermining her the way others did because of her age. While someone like Chrysalis is more easily annoyed by the energetic behavior of children, Niji is more forgiving of her behavior and typically works with Hotaru's childlike tendencies, not against them. Nexus :Niji is very interested in Nexus and her culture, often listening in when she tells her team stories about her life on Ecoria. Niji is proud of Nexus for her bravery and loyalty, and she will typically look to her for second opinions. Niji finds at times that Nexus has a similar personality to Akio, being more serene, level-headed, and kind. She admires her dedication and willingness to work as hard as she can for other people. Theme ' ' Trivia *When I started Galaxy Mew Mew, I wanted someone with Zakuro's personality to be the center of the team because I liked the idea of the lead not being a cutesy character when many magical girl series use them as centers. *Niji, next to Akio, is one of the only characters present in each chapter. Gallery shouadg.png Z2.png 20.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0104.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0046.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0056.jpg Niji in a Dress.png|Niji in a dress Niji (Design Tweak).png|Mew Spectral Galaxy (tweaked design) Chrysalis and Niji 001.png|Niji hanging out with Chrysalis Niji and Akio.png Chapter 1- Niji Waving.png|From Chapter 1 Chapter 1- Niji and Akio.png|Niji's first meeting with Akio Galaxy Mew Mew - Niji and Akio.png|Niji with Akio Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Black Mews Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Energy